Kaizoku Hassyar
The is a pirate and train-themed bladed bow-like weapon invented by Sento Kiryu and designed for Kamen Rider Build's KaizokuRessya Form. It is available to him in any form using the Kaizoku Fullbottle. Design The Kaizoku Hassyar consists of the following parts: * - A blade attached on the tip of the Hassyar. It is very sharp and is very effective in ripping or piercing attacks. In non-combat the blade is wrapped in a transparent protective shell, so it is safe to hold. * - A train type attacking unit. After pulling back the Build Arrow to the Train Home Charger, the user can shoot by simply releasing it. * - The unit where the Build Arrow's energy is discharged. Themed after a pirate ship. * - The trigger of the Hassyar. By timing correctly, the energy inside the Hassyar can be doubled. * - The grip of the Hassyar. The motion detecting system within it optimizes the Hassyar's own behavior at the time of the attack by analyzing the enemy's behavior, and the user's own habits. * - The rear end of the bow. Supplies energy to the Build Arrow when it is pulled back. In addition, it also announces which level of power is going to be fired through the "- Densya" announcements. Special Attacks The Kaizoku Hassyar's shots can be charged by pulling back the Build Arrow and holding it before letting go. Charging the Kaizoku Hassyar escalates its shot through three of the four tiers. While performing any of these attacks, the Kaizoku Hassyar announces . * : Build fires two balls of energy. * : Build fires three balls of energy. * : Build fires four balls of energy. Kakueki Densha.png|Kakueki Densya Kyuukou Densha.png|Kyuukou Densya Kaisoku Densha.png|Kaisoku Densya Finishers The Kaizoku Hassyar's finisher is the . It is performed by pulling back the Build Arrow and holding it until it reaches the final tier. While performing this finisher, the Kaizoku Hassyar announces . This finisher has three variations: *Build fires a green and azure energy train from the Kaizoku Hassyar that not only rams into the enemy, but shoots azure energy discs as well. *In KaizokuRessya Hazard Form, Build fires a large stream of green and blue energy. *MadRogue summons the Kaizoku Hassyar and fires a green and azure energy train that rams into the enemy several times. Kaizoku Densha shooting.png|Kaizoku Densya (Firing) Kaizoku Densha striking.png|Kaizoku Densya Hazard Kaizoku Densyar.png|Kaizoku Densha (Hazard Form) Pirate Finish.png|Pirate Finish/Kaizoku Densya Gallery Kaizoku Hasher summon.png|Build summoning the Kaizoku Hassyar Pirate Creation.png|MadRogue summoning the Kaizoku Hassyar Notes *The Kaizoku Hassyar's design resembles an anchor on its side. *As the Kaizoku Hassyar can function both as an energy bow and a melee weapon, it bears a similarity to the Sonic Arrow. *The Kaizoku Hassyar's full name is a play on ; this phrase is also used in the train-themed when the heroes go into battle. **The usage of a small train item in the track of the weapon is also similar to the ToQgers Team Arsenal, . *The Hassyar's official romanization may be a play on the classic pirate grunt, "yar!" *This was the first weapon built after Sento first transformed into its Best Match, though he'd previously predicted the Match and had drawn up ideas for the weapon. Appearances Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Rider Weapon